Perfectly Fit
by redoctober523
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she's a pureblood, she gets together with Draco.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!!!!!! Even though I've written to Santa for years about owning it, he never makes my wish come true!!! ï

Perfectly Fit!

Hermione's POV

"Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Head Girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa!!!!!! O yeah!!!!!!!!!" Hermione thought as she jumped up and down. She had gotten the position of Head Girl for her last year at Hogwarts. She read the letter on.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have made the position of Head Girl. Congratulations! This year's Head Boy will be Mr. Draco Malfoy. You two will be sharing living courters this year. Congratulations again on your achievement. Good luck on your NEWTS year. See you on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Oh, no! How in the hell did Malfoy get Head Boy??? He's not even smart!!!!!! Why me?!" Hermione thought. She had grown more into a woman over the summer. Her once frizzy, uncontrollable hair thinned out and was now a light brown color with some natural blonde highlights. She had all the right curves in all the right places.

The Next Day

Hermione's POV

I met up with Harry and Ron at the platform. We walked up to the train and found a compartment before the train took off to our last year of Hogwarts. Harry had been going out with Ginny since this summer when Harry went to live at the Burrow. So they were sitting on one of the seats making out in front of me and Ron. Over the summer Hermione found out that she was adopted. She is actually a pureblood. She owled Ron and Harry about it when she found out. Her real last name is Tyler. Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in. (I love him!! Whoa!!) Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood, pot-head, weasel and weaslette. Come to dirty up the train?" "Oh fuck off Malfoy, nobody wants to hear and nobody will, so just fuck off!" Hermione screamed. Draco was shocked. He had never heard Hermione say that before. "My, my, my, aren't we in a bad mood today." Draco said. "And for the record, I'm not a muggleborn. I'm a pureblood just like you. My parents' name is Tyler. And by the way, I think they live next door to you. Is that right?" Hermione yelled. Draco was jumping for joy inside. He couldn't show it though. He didn't want anyone to think he liked a mudblood. "Wait a second," he thought," she's not a mudblood she's a pureblood." "Can I talk to you for a sec Hermione?" Draco said. Hermione was shocked. He had never called her by her first name before. "Sure, I think so, yeah." Hermione said. Draco led her out of the compartment and to the hallway. (I didn't know what they were called, so I said hallway.) Hermione was so glad that he wanted to talk to her. "Hermione, I've loved you ever since 1st year. I never said anything, because I thought you were a mudbl- er.... I mean a muggleborn. You see, if my father knew that I liked you, he would have killed you on the spot. But now that I know that you're a pureblood......um........... do...do you wanna go out with me?" Draco said. Hermione was stunned. She was waiting for this since 3rd year when she punched him in the face. Hermione kissed him. They were like making out in the hallway. Harry and Ginny went to find the food trolley, because Ron was complaining about his stomach. They saw Hermione and Draco playing tongue hockey in the hallway. They were too stunned to say anything, so they just went to the compartment. Hermione stopped kissing Draco and answer, "Yes I will."

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's not very long, but it's my first story!!!!

-Dumdumditz23-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!!!!! No matter how many times I throw a penny in the fountain, it still won't come true!!!!

Perfectly Fit

Last chapter-

"Hermione, do....do....you wanna go out with me?" Draco said.

On with the story!!

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They all went to the Gryffindor table for the feast. (How do you spell Gryffindor? Did I spell it right?) They sat down and started talking about Draco. "He's only using you Hermione. Don't fall for it!" Ron shouted. "He's not using me!" Hermione said. "And how do you know that?" Ron said. "I saw it in his eyes." Hermione answered. They sat in silence for awhile until Dumbledore started his speech. "Welcome, welcome students. First years, I need to clear a few things up with you. The Forbidden Forest is just that. Forbidden. If anyone dares to go in there, you will die a most painful death." At this, all of the first years gasped. "And welcome students who are back for another year at Hogwarts! This year's Head Boy and Girl are Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!" Everyone started clapping while Hermione and Draco walked up on stage. "Everyone, eat up!" Dumbledore yelled. (For those who are thing omg Dumbledore yelled at people, I meant said loudly.) Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and Draco and said, "Congratulations on your positions. I will show you to your room now."

With that said, they walked to their room. Dumbledore said the password, which was Unity, and walked off. Draco and Hermione walked in and sat down on the couch together and talked. "So, how long have you liked me?" Draco said. "I don't know. How long has it been since I punched you?" Hermione laughed out. Draco and Hermione started laughing. "Wow. That was 4 years ago." Draco said. "Then it's been 4 years." Hermione said.

After about 3 hours of talking, mostly about stuff that they liked and disliked and some making out in between, they went off to bed together. (To all those perverts that are reading this right now, they didn't go sleep together, they just went at the same time to different beds!) Both dreaming about each other and the day ahead of them.

Review Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it when I get the e-mails!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its not very long, but my fingers hurt!

-DumDumDitz23-


End file.
